


Enduring

by danceswithgary



Category: Halo
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated as an artist in this year's <a href="http://scifibigbang.livejournal.com">Sci-Fi/Fantasy Big Bang</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enduring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fac Fortia et Patere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/491478) by [YappiChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick). 



> Artist: danceswithgary  
> Art Title: Enduring  
> Fandom: Halo  
> Rating: G  
> Author: yappichick  
> Story Title: Fac Fortia et Patere  
> Story Summary: Cortana's fighting rampancy, the Master Chief is fighting a new enemy, and, of course, it's up to them to save the universe. Again.
> 
> Artist Notes: The Halo series is on the list of video games I've yet to play, so I required a crash course in the _Halo_ 'verse. I ended up obsessed with a particular scene in the story and created three slightly different versions for the author to choose from. My source images include screencaps from Halo 3 and 4 as well as Microsoft concept artwork for the games.

**Enduring I**  
[  
click for fullsize](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/762374/original.jpg)

 

**Enduring II**  
[  
click for fullsize](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/762000/original.jpg)

 

**Enduring III**  
[  
click for fullsize](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/11000954/762203/original.jpg)


End file.
